


Um, Wynonna?

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, WayHaught is so precious, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole are getting more and more frustrated at repetitively almost being caught by Wynonna. So, naturally, they decide to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um, Wynonna?

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got sucked into the WayHaught fandom and ohmygod do I love it. Had to write something WayHaught immediately so... here we are.

Waverly walked quickly into the police station, and prayed that Wynonna wasn't already inside. It'd been a week or so since her and Nicole last kissed, and she wasn't about to let her sister cut them off again. Stupid Wynonna and her terrible timing. She picked up her pace. Opening the door, she immediately spotted Nicole across the room and set a beeline straight for her. Nicole turned around and smirked at her, reaching out to take Waverly's hand in her own. The shorter girl rose up onto her tiptoes and tilted her head just so, and Nicole leaned forward with every intention for their lips to meet. Waverly started to lean too, when - _dammit._

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" the older Earp sibling inquired innocently. Waverly and Nicole jumped apart quickly, equally flustered and frustrated.

"Um, we just, uh..." Nicole stuttered.

"I was helping her with some, uh, research," Waverly said quickly, grabbing and holding up a random case file that was on the desk nearest them.

"Um, okay then. You two have fun," Wynonna said, grabbing a sprinkle donut before pretty much skipping back to the Black Badge offices.

"Now then, where were we?" Nicole suggested with a wink.

"I-I can't." Waverly said, voice weak.

"What do you mean by that?" the taller girl asked, concerned.

"We have to tell her."

"You haven't wanted to tell her until now. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"We haven't been able to kiss in a week! Wynonna keeps interrupting. She needs to know so we can kiss whenever we damn well please." She paused for a moment. "And she's my sister. She needs to know."

"Okay," Nicole said simply.

"Okay? Really?"

"I'm all for kissing you whenever I damn well please," she said, laughing.

"Okay then. We tell her."

Waverly grabbed her hand and led her back to the office where Wynonna was most likely enjoying her donut along with booze of some sort. She knocked on the door and Dolls answered.

"Um, we need to speak to Wynonna, please," Nicole said shyly. Dolls stepped aside and gestured them inside.

They stepped inside, Waverly letting go of her hand and instead pulling her by her arm toward the back of the room where the older Earp sibling sat eating her donut accompanied by a glass of whiskey.

"Um, Wynonna?"

"Hey Wave, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

Wynonna gestured for her to speak, but Waverly shook her head.

"Alone."

Wynonna nodded before speaking. "Hey Dolls, go get us some coffee?"

He scowled but obliged.

"So what is it, baby sis?"

"Um," Waverly paused, considering how to word this. "We, uh, me and Nicole, we've um, been... seeing each other. Romantically."

They both blushed, almost in unison. That's when Wynonna laughed. _Laughed._

"Yeah, and?"

"A-and? What do you mean and?" Nicole stuttered, while Waverly just stared, shocked.

"I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm not that daft." Wynonna stopped to laugh at the expressions on their faces. "Why do you think I just _happen_ to walk into the room every time you guys are about to kiss?"

That's when Waverly snapped out of it.

"That was on _purpose_?" she asked, and it was Nicole's turn to stare at Wynonna in shock.

"Of course! What else is a big sister to do for fun around here?"

Waverly scowled at her, and Wynonna turned to address Nicole.

"And, Officer Haught?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"If you hurt my baby sister? Well, you know me. Crazy chick with a gun."

Nicole laughed. "I don't plan to hurt her, Wynonna. But I think she can handle herself," she added with a wink, making the youngest Earp turn bright red.

"Gross, you two get out of here. Go have fun. Kiss all you want to, I can't stop you anymore."

Waverly smiled and grabbed Nicole's hand, leading her right back to where they had been.

Again, Waverly stood up onto her tiptoes and tilted her head to look up at Nicole. They leaned together until their lips were almost touching.

Waverly smirked before murmuring: "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS A LOT MORE THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD OMG. I will definitely be writing more WayHaught in the foreseeable future... Also this was gonna be like super smutty but Waverly and Nicole are such smol little beans I just couldn't. Anywho, go send me prompts/follow me on either of my twitters, @fuckingcalzona or @OhHaughtDamn, and I'll see you all in a little while with whatever I write next! -Jo <3


End file.
